Genesis III Project
by redjoker27
Summary: When a White Fang Scientist discovers a dark secret that could help breed Super-Soldiers by using Dust and Grimm blood, she immediately starts an experimental program called the "Genesis III Project." Join Ulysses Strider, a young 17 year old Faunas who faces the many burdens and virtues to life.
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

Genesis III

Chapter 1: Patient 50

* * *

"Adam, it's ready," Dr. Liana said.

"Shall we begin then," Adam Tauras replies.

Doctor Yin Liana pushes a button that activates a recording device. "Doctors Log, Entry #1, the Genesis Project has been initiated. Patient 1: Arwyn Mend is about to take the first dosage of Dust in which consists of 3mg. Begin Injection."

A needle attached to a mechanical arm pierces the young man's arm and begins to inject 3mg of Dust into him.

"Patient heart rate slowly increasing, begin second Injection of 3mg."

Another needle begins to pierce his other arm.

"Heart rate rapidly increasing, the patient, the patient has token a dosage of 6mg of Dust with a Heart rate per minute of 87, 88, 89. . . Begin final injection."

The final needle pierces his neck. Within seconds a long BEEEEEPPP is heard.

"Patient 1: Arwyn Mend. . . Deceased, experiment was a failure. After 7mg of Dust, patient's heart stopped. Huh, End of Doctors Log, Entry #1."

A robotic voice responds, "Would you like to replay recording?"

Adam starts to impatiently walk away. "What a waste of time," he angrily states.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

"Doctors Log, Entry #38, the Genesis II project has been a complete failure so far. Patients injected with Grimm Blood experience severe hallucinations and schizophrenia. Dosage has been reduced to 6mg instead of 10mg Patient 31: Talen Gugnir reported 3 hours ago that after 6mg dosage he began to suffering from minor hallucinations. At 5 hours, the hallucinations become severe unless a full 10 mg dosage is given. Then Hallucinations become severe within the 2 hours after injection. . ." an idea disturbs her train of thought.

'Old Legends tell of Men using Dust to defeat the Grimms. The library has my answer.' Dr. Liana reaches down and pushes a button.

A robotic voice says, "Your recording has been stopped."

* * *

Several Weeks Later

"Adam I finally figured it out, and I'm 100% sure this time," Dr. Liana states.

"Even if you are, I've lost 49 trainees to the Genesis Project, the very project that was supposed to breed Super-Soldiers for the White fang. Instead I have low-morale and scared cadets." Adam finishes with a frustrated tone.

"All I need is one soldier, anybody. Just give me anybody," she begs.

". . . Fine give me a few minutes." Adam leaves the lab and enters the training yard.

Outside are recruits training with swords. "Recruits! Form Up!" Adam calls out. Around 30 recruits flood the area in front of him and begin to listen.

"Which one of you would like to gain the power to destroy your enemy, to conquer, vanquish and kill those who oppose you? The Genesis III Project will grant you this power. You will become a White fang Legend. . . does anyone volu-" before Adam could finish. A young faunas, about 17 years old with short black spiked hair, dark grey ears and averaging about 5'11'', proudly says,

"I volunteer."

* * *

I follow Adam into a Laboratory. Inside is a chamber with a bed, tables with papers scattered everywhere and a tall, fair faunas woman with long cat ears, green eyes, orange long hair and of course, shes wearing a lab coat. Once the woman takes notice of me, she bolts over and gives me a friendly look.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Yin Liana, I research Dust and how it can help the faunas as it did for the men in the old days," the woman says.

"Uhh...Hi, I'm Ulysses (U-lee-sees) Strider, a trai-"

"Yes. Yes. Let me explain the process to you. First, I'm going to strap you into that bed over there" - she points at the chamber with the bed - "then I'm going to inject you with 3mg of Grimm blood, followed by 3mg more, then a final 2mg. In 2 hours you will begin to suffer from severe hallucinations and at hours exactly, if not treated, you will suffer from internal organ damage, possibly seizures or even a heart attack. But don't worry about that because at 3 hours, the Grimm blood will have flourished throughout your body in which is when I begin phase 2; the Dust injections. The Dust dosage will consist of a 3mg injection, then another 3mg, then a final 4mg. Adding up to 10 mg of Dust and 8mg of Grimm Blood," she finally finishes.

"Wait, what is the Dust gunna do to me? Or what are the side effects?"

She gives me a small smile and says, "Oh don't you worry, the Dust acts as a cure to the Grimm blood. There are no side effects . . . well, besides being in excruciating pain for a couple minutes."

Holy crap, I hope this is worth it.

"Shall we begin then?"She asks.

I head into the chamber and get strapped in, "Wait, Dr. Liana. When this is over, what will I have gained from it?" I ask her.

"I don't know. No one's ever survived it. But don't worry, you'll be fine." Her reassurance fails to make me feel safe.

Dr. Liana starts making her way for the door, when she stops and turns to me,

"By the way . . . Welcome to the Genesis III Project." A door slides shut and she heads over to a computer where Adam is. I see her press a button and begin moving her mouth. All noise is blocked out from the control room.

* * *

Three mechanical arms with needles attached to them descend from the ceiling towards me. A needle pierces my right shoulder, and starts injecting me with a blackish substance. Then another needle pierces the other shoulder. My body starts to feel numb and shaky. A third needle pierces me in the neck. 'Bzzzz' a staticky noise echoes through the room, then to be cut off by a woman's voice,

"You've been injected with 8mg of Grimm blood. No Faunas has ever survived 2 hours. . In order to receive the Dust injection, you must survive for 3 hours. Good Luck." Her voice cuts out. I then witness Adam and the Doctor slowly leave the room.

At the 1 hour mark, the muscles in my arms, chest, back and legs begin to tense up and get tight. My eyes start to twitch and my mouth goes dry. The fatigue wasn't that bad considering I was strapped in tight enough that I couldn't even move a limb.

"S-s-s-slave" a shallow voice calls out.

I tilt my head forward and look around but I see no one else in the room.

More voices enter. "Liessss . . . deceptionnn . . . kill them allll . . . take the power for yourselffff." This voice frightened me out of them all. It's hiss echoed through my mind like a person shouting inside a cave. Multiple voices start talking at once now. "Weak" a voice says. "You're not gunna make it" another a few seconds, the voices stop and I relax.

'Tap Tap' It sounded like someone tapping on glass. I raise my head to see over 30 dead faunas standing in the room. They were all branded with a blazing number on their chest. All of them slowly start raising their hands and point at me. Above me the mechanical arms starts to come towards me with needles aiming at my chest.

"No, no, no, Err, ahh Noooo!" I scream as the needles stab into my chest. Am I hallucinating or is this real?

My eye sight becomes a blur and I lose my ability to focus on objects.

'The clock' I think to myself. I quickly divert my attention to the clock, to see how much time has passed but because I couldn't focus. I couldn't tell the time. Every muscle in body starts to have a spasm. I didn't realize it, but I started flailing and screaming uncontrollably. The straps loosen and I manage to escape the bed. I roll over onto the floor smacking my head against the cold surface. My lungs become tighter then a snare drum. My breathing sounded like continuous gasps for air. I lose control of my body completely now.

I hear a voice quietly whisper to me. "Welcome to the Genesis III Project."


	2. Chapter 2 - Long Road Ahead

Check out S195. My story is edited and inspired by him. Thank you.

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

Long Road Ahead

* * *

My eyes begin to open slowly; I'm blinded by a bright flash of light. "Adam he's waking up!" a woman's voice says.

"About time, it's been three days. What took him so long?!" Adam's voice responds.

As my eyes fully open and adjust to the light, I see Dr. Liana and Adam standing over me, the Doctor has an excited face on and Adam has a. . . well he's got that same face on that he usually does.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Liana asks.

"I'm feeling fine, just a bit light headed," I slowly start getting up and notice my cloths have been removed; all I have on is really tight briefs, in which feel like they're constricting my. . .

"Don't get up yet Ulysses, take it easy, your body isn't used to the Dust and Grimm blood," she says.

"Wait. You injected me with Dust? Does that mean I'm the first to survive?" I ask her feeling a bit cocky.

"Yes, but don't get the impression your any stronger. First you need to unlock the powers," she states as she wipes her glasses with some kind of fabric.

"But, how do I unlock them?" I curiously ask.

"Training," Adam says.

I get out of bed to realize it's been three days of no walking or running. My legs feel crippled and paralyzed. It's as if I have never taken a step before.

"Bloody hell, don't tell me you forgot how to walk!?" The doctor says rather frustrated. She continues blabbering on about how I have a body of a titan and how I cheat death but I can't walk after 3 days of rest. A strong sensation of anger pulsed through my body.

"Would you shut up!?" I yell to the Doctor. I've been awake for 2 minutes and she has the nerve to nag me about being weak. I'll prove her wrong. Liana has a look of astonishment on her face.

"I like him already. Shall we start training, Ulysses?" Adam asks. I nod my head and he nudges his head to the door.

* * *

When we arrive in the barracks, a faunas dressed in ebony, with a hood over his face stands there glaring at me. The hood sends a shadow over his face, making his golden eyes shimmer. To break the silence, I introduce myself,

"Hi, I'm. . ."

"Ulysses, I know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. You'll be treated like a soldier, not royalty. So don't act like we're friends."

It appears I was wrong, this faunas is a she. When she removes her hood, a fair skinned, blonde haired, faunas with leopard ears appears from under the hood.

"Alright Amber, I'll leave Strider to you," Adam says as he turns around and leaves the barracks. When I look back at Amber she was still standing there glaring at me.

"Have you ever used a bow?" She asks.

"No," I reply. Amber frowns at my response.

"Using a bow takes discipline" –she starts walking towards me– "precision, and most of all, concentration." Now she's in my face, staring into my eyes. "Do you think you have what it takes to use one?"

"I do," I respond.

"Good, then take mine" –she hands me her bow and an arrow– "shoot that target over there."

I take the bow by the handle, attach the arrow to the string and pull the string back. Simple, it was easier than I thought. I release my fingers holding the string. The arrow shoots across the room but missing the target by . . . a lot.

"Hmm it seems you lack the concentration and precision part. Shall we begin with the first part of your training?" I nod my head in response.

She removes the bow from my hand and puts it down on a table. "First test is concentration." Amber turns around and hands me a cup and two buckets; one bucket is filled with water.

"With that cup, you will remove every drop of water from the bucket filled with water and pour it into the other bucket containing no water." This patience test wouldn't be so hard if the cup was the size of my pinky toe.

"Alright," I respond

* * *

About three hours later, I finally finished the task. "There, all the water from the bucket has been transferred to the other," I say feeling accomplished.

"Good, now do it again." Amber says.

"What!? Why!?" I ask sounding frustrated

"Hmm, do I need to go through the discipline lesson with you as well?" Her question quickly shut me up and I begin the task again.

Once an hour had passed, Amber came over and started laughing. I took no notice and carried on.

"You're pathetic," she says, and kicks over the bucket. The water splashes in front of me, causing my legs to get wet. I then realized I was still only wearing briefs. I get up and refill the bucket with water at a sink. While I'm refilling the bucket, an arrow gets lodged through it knocking it out of my hands. I look over to see Amber handing me the bow and quiver.

"Let's try one more time." She says. "But this time, I want you to shoot multiple arrows."

I take the bow and quiver from her. I swing the quiver around my back and take an arrow from it. I then put an arrow on the string, slowly pulling it back. But this time I breathe and focus. I release the arrow sending it through my target (which is a pillow hanging on the wall).

"Good, now don't stop keep going!"

Without losing my focus, I rearm the bow with an arrow and fire. Without hesitation I continue shooting arrows at the pillow until I reach for my quiver and feel nothing. It appears I shot over a dozen arrows at a pillow, all in which were direct hits. When I look over to Amber, I notice she was in complete shock

"How'd you do that?" she asks pointing to the pillow.

"I don't know, I just focused and fired." Then I understood her training. The motion my arms were going in. The cup scooping the water was like grabbing the arrow. Bringing the cup to the other bucket was like arming the bow, and finally, dumping the water and moving my arm back to the other bucket to refill the cup was like reloading.

"It all makes sense Amber; I understand you're. . ."

"No you idiot, look." She points at the pillow. When I glance over, I notice the pillow is on fire.

"Holy crap, did I do that?"

"It appears you lit an arrow on fire. How'd you do that?" Amber was looking at me with great interest in her eyes, but out of all honesty I had no clue.

"I have no idea," I respond. Something I did ignited the arrow, but what was it? I look down at my hands but nothing was wrong with them, maybe it was the Dust inside my body that ignited it. Amber hands me an arrow.

"Do it again," she says.

"But I...I don't know how." There she goes again with the glare.

I turn around and concentrate on the pillow. I put the arrow on the string and gently pull back. I could feel my hands intensifying. When I looked over at my hand holding the arrow in place; I could see the dust flowing through it like it was a passageway to the arrow. When I released the arrow it ignited into a blazing bolt of fire and pierced the pillow. I could control the flow of Dust to my hands. It seems Amber's training didn't just improve my precision and concentration when using a bow. It also helped me control the flow of Dust in my body.

Amber walks over to a table with a brief case on it. Inside the brief case is a Compact Bow with a quiver, about two dozen arrows, and a black & white hooded cloak. She throws me the cloths and picks up the bow. I put on the clothing and look in the mirror. I see a black trench coat with a hood sowed inside the neck piece. I wear a light armored chest plate covering my chest and stomach, followed by another piece of light armor covering my thighs. I swing the quiver around my back and strap it into my chest plate.

Amber kneels, hands me the bow and says, "Your Training is over Strider; it's time to go hunting."


	3. Chapter 3 - Grimm

Check out S195. My story is edited and inspired by him. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3

Grimm

* * *

"So Ulysses, have you ever been out here in the Emerald Forest before?" Amber asks.

"Actually, no I haven't. The only place I've ever been to rather than this White fang base, is Menagerie," I reply to her question.

"I was born there. Grew up there till' I turned 17 actually. Then I decided to leave," Amber says.

"Why'd you leave? That is if you don't mind me asking," I reply.

"Ah well it's a long story."

"Well, start talking, because from the looks of it, we still got a long way to go," I say in a joking manner.

"I thought I said we aren't friends...Hmm?" Amber says giving me her usual glare.

"There's nothing wrong with getting to know your teachers background," I say cautiously.

"... Well-" Amber flips her hair to one side of her face and looks at me "-my parents were human, and I am a faunas." I give her a puzzled look.

"I don't understand..." I respond.

"My parents wanted a human child... not a Faunas," she says glancing away from me.

"So they told you leave when you turned 17...?" I ask looking puzzled again.

"You moron! They left when i was young!" She yells. Silence flooded the air. I felt terrible, so I tried to cheer her up, which was a huge mistake.

"Hey-" I rap my arms around her, engaging into a hug "-come he..." my affection and comfort is cut off by a pain seeking punch to my stomach.

"Ahhh!" I yell and fall to my knees, about ready to start puking. Amber squats down beside me and looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever try to hug me again, or else next time, it'll be your kids that feel it!" She then lets out a little smile and pushes me over. As she rises, she says, "I'm going to go scout up ahead, try not to hug a Grimm while I'm gone."

* * *

I roll over on my back as the pain in my stomach loosens. I couldn't understand but for some reason, I think I might have feelings for her. The trees above me flooded my peripheral vision and casted a wide shadow over me. It's weird; usually the Sun is needed to cast a shadow. Instantly I knew there was something overlooking my body. I quickly roll forward pulling out my bow but... I split the bow in half causing it to become two. Within a second, the one part of the bow sucked in the string and both changed into a new shape. In my hands were two deadly sickles and in front of me was an Ursa. Just to point out, I have no intentions of hugging this thing... just saying.

Once I return to reality, the Ursa takes a swing at me with its left arm, smacking me into a tree.

"Uhhha that... hurt." I take a firm grip of my sickles and get ready for a next attack.

"Raaawr!" the Grimm yells and begins to charge.

Using my sickles, I quickly stab them into the tree behind me, getting ready to swing myself up into the air. Once the Ursa reaches a reasonable distance from me; I swing myself into the air using the sickles and do a front flip over him. The Ursa slashes at the tree, leaving claw marks a long the bark.

'_Now is my chance_,' I land on the ground and throw my sickles into its shoulders. I quickly run and leap onto it's back; taking hold of the sickles. Without hesitation, I use all my strength and pull the sickles towards my body causing it to let out a roar of pain.

"Ahhh! Common you bastard!" Success! I rip the sickles out of his shoulders, dismembering his arms from his body. Falling backwards, I land my back but notice the Ursa falling forward. I was victorious but my mind wasn't focused on the kill, but on Amber; where the hell is she? I get up and run in the direction she went to scout in.

"Amber!" I call out, holding my hands in a shape around my mouth. "Amber!" I call out again, but still no answer.

* * *

After running for a few seconds, I leap through a bush and come across a Death Stalker that used its tail to pin Amber to a tree. This was bad, real bad. The Death Stalker raises its claw and grasps her around the waist. Removing his tail from her hood, he raised it high in the air, preparing to pierce its stinger through her.

"Nooo!" I quickly throw my sickles at the Death Stalker, piercing its let claw; the claw that was holding Amber. Unfortunately it didn't release her. "Dammit!" I had no other choice. I bolted forward; jumping onto its claw and ripping out my sickles.

When the Death Stalker took notice; he aimed his stinger at me and lunged it towards me. I manage to duck in time that the tail misses and stabs into the ground; leaving its self vulnerable for an attack. I jump onto its tail, taking a firm grip of the sickles and stab them into its tail. The Death Stalker releases Amber and begins flailing its tail around, trying to get me off. I swing around to the other side of its tail; planting my legs on its dry, rough skin, and remove my sickles, allowing myself to vault off of its tail. When I land the death Stalker nimbly grabs me with its claw and constricts me; slowly tightening its grip, making it harder to breath by each second. I stab my sickles into its claw in hopes it'll loosen its grip but nothing. I was slowly having the life squeezed out of me by a Grimm.

"Ahhh! Gaaahhh! You... bast...errr." The taste of blood filled my mouth and devoured my taste buds. Drops of blood leaked out of my mouth and slowly ran down my chin, dripping onto its claw. I'm dead. Hopefully Amber wakes up and tries to run. But right when I thought it was over, a Ursa Major comes out from the shadows and attacks the Death Stalker.

I didn't understand what was happening but i was glad it did. Slowly reclaiming my breath and releasing my mouth of any blood. I get to my feat and limp towards Amber; slowly catching my breath.

*Huff Huff* "Amber-" I kneel beside her body and give it a light push. "Amber, common, wake up." *Huff Huff* I could barely speak from the lack of breathing I was able to do.

I grab her body and drag it to a safe location, not bothering to look at the brawl between the Ursa Major and the Death Stalker. I lay Amber against a tree and turn around witnessing the Ursa Major ripping the tail off of the Death Stalker and stabbing it through the back; causing the stinger to pierce the ground. The Death Stalker tries to move and flail around but the injury was fatal and slowly killing it.

"Raaawrrrrr!" The Major Ursa roar fills the air like oxygen and it begins to head towards me. If I have to fight this Grimm, I will Die.

The Major Ursa approaches me standing on all four legs and looks at me; scanning me. It walks away without a single grunt or noise heard. What the hell was going on?

* * *

*Cough* "Ssss ahh, Ulysses, are you alright?" I turn around to see Amber holding her right arm in pain and squinting.

"Yeah... *Huff* I'm fine." I respond. I make my way over to her and take a seat. "Hey.. Amber." "

*Cough Cough* "...yeah Ulysses." Amber says looking over to me.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" I say trying to give a small smile. She lays her head against the bark on the tree and closes her eyes.

*Sniff* "Huh, sure." We both give out a light chuckle and relax. "So tell me Ulysses. What's your story...since you know mine." I close my eyes and give myself a second to take in the past five minutes.

"Huh well when I was young-" a moment of silence "-my dad joined a labor group for the Schnee Dust Company to help put food on the table for my Mother and I. When I turned 14, the money stopped coming and my Mom and I assumed he decided to stop paying and move on with his life. I dropped out of school and began stealing food, basic necessities to keep us alive." I open my eyes and see that Amber is staring at me.

"Then what?" She asks.

"Well, when I turned 17 my Mother became ill and the only way to cure her was to steal a medicine from a very high security hospital...I managed to steal it but while escaping, a human Doctor managed to catch me and...well he told me a young girl was chronically ill and needed the medicine." I look away from her and close my eyes again "So I gave it back...and once I did, he smirked and ran off. My Mother died later that night...I also found out that the Doctor lied to me. That night I met Adam, he told me that the White fang would give me the power to take my revenge. That's when I joined the White Fang. I despise Humans, not because they treat us like dirt, but because they think they're superior or dominant; but they're not. They're just cowards." I slowly open my eyes and realized Amber was wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." She says. Her voice filled with regret. I rest my head on hers and say,

"Don't worry, because of Adam, I have a future; because of him, I can save this world."


	4. Chapter 4 - No Pressure

Check out S195. My story is edited and inspired by him. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

No Pressure

* * *

Crickets, the noise of leaves being blown around by the wind, and the sweet sight of Amber. The nightly sky is crowded of stars and the moon. I look over to my wrist and open my scroll to check the time; it is 11:56. Almost midnight, and yet it feels like it's been days since I moved my body; unfortunately it still ached of pain from fighting that Death Stalker; yet I still cant figure out why the Ursa Major saved me. I'll have to give Liana a visit and explain what happened.

"Mm, Ulysses." Amber's head that is resting on my shoulder, lifts up; her eyes open slowly and she begins to smile.

"Good Morni...I mean.. Uhh, what do you say to someone when its midnight? G'night, I guess." I don't why it confused me so much. Just a weird question since there's a good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight. Why isn't there one for late at night. Ah, I know!

"Good Mid-night!" I cheerfully say. I couldn't help but notice my comment put a ginormous smile on her face.

"If I wasn't so tired–" she lets out a long yawn "–I would smack you..." Amber jokingly says while closing her eyes and resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Well it's good to know you're tired then...Amber?" I guess it's time we head back.

I gently remove Amber's head from my shoulder and rest it on the ground; I get to a crouched position and put my right arm under legs, gripping her tightly; then I use my other harm and carefully slide it under back. Once my hands attain a good grip, I slowly rise up into a standing position, holding Amber in a bridal carry.

"Mmm,"Amber lets out a soft moan and cradles her head towards my body. I only wish i was in a better condition; Amber is only 5'6" with a slim body but it feels like she weighs a crap ton.

I begin walking back home and start observing the environment to get my mind off the weight and pain. I could barely see anything, just trees that are close by and a lot of red eyes that are glaring at me through the darkness. I wonder if I'll run into that Ursa Major again; maybe I can hitch a ride. Huh, what am I saying. It's a Grimm not a vehicle.

I decide to check up on Amber to see if she's comfortable, but of course she's soundlessly sleeping. '_It's weird how a person can look so peaceful while sleeping...or dead._' I quickly stop thinking about this since it only brings back memories of my mother.

* * *

After a couple hours of walking, we finally arrive at the White Fang hideout and I make my way towards the sleeping area; where all the soldiers under the rank of corporal stay.

"Crap! I don't know your tent number." I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

"Hey! Whoever is up past curfew, get to your ass back to your tent! If I need to repeat myself maggot, you'll be doing dish cleaning till' your hands look like my grandfathers!" A man's deep voice yells from somewhere. I could only guess it was one of the higher ranking officers.

I respond by yelling back, "Yes Sir!" I guess Amber will be sleeping in my room for the night. I turn around and start walking to the large white building. I still don't know the hallways and rooms in the HQ of the base, but i definitively know that the sleeping quarters are attached to the right wing. Approaching the main doors, I notice that the lights are off and the doors are locked in which requires a hand scan.

My hands are occupied at the moment so I loosen my left hand's grip and put it up to the scanner. A dark green light appears and moves up and down the screen.

"Identification: Ulysses Strider." A robotic voice says. "Access Granted."

The main doors slide open and i make my way in. Upon entering through through the doors, the lights start to flicker on. The lights blind me for a few seconds but my eyes quickly adjust to the brightness and my sight returns. Of course it is empty and silent in every direction; I look around for a clock and see one mounted just above the right wing's hallway. It displays, "2:09am." Everyone except Liana has to get up at 6:00am unless you want to pass breakfast. Then you can sleep in until 7:00am.

I make my way down the right wing's hallway and arrive at my room. I open the door and yet again, I must complete a difficult task – Turning on the lights. Once more I carefully remove my right hand's grip and flick the light switch. It might not sound like much, but that takes a lot of effort.

Finally standing next to my bed, I gently set Amber down; I remove the blankets from under her and tuck her in. I can help but smile; an urge to kiss her enters my body, but I can't. I'm not prepared to make any commitments especially when I'm still not fully aware of what I can do, or how to control it. Maybe once I figure these powers out, I'll figure my emotions out. I leave my room shutting the door behind me. I rest my back against the wall and slowly sat down. I check my scroll and read, "2:31am."

"Huhh, time to rest."

* * *

The time is 9:37am when I finally wake up. My body is still sore, but the wounds have healed.

I open the door to my room and see that the bed is empty. Amber must have left earlier this morning; probably around 6:00am for breakfast, or maybe even a little later. I already have all my gear with me so I have no intentions of staying in my room. It is time I pay Liana a visit.

The door to the laboratory opens and I'm greeted by Adam and Liana. "How did training go?" Adam asks with his back towards me.

"Good, I learned how to shoot arrows and how to fight with sickles. I'm still not very experienced though." I say while rubbing the back of my head.

Adam turns around and crosses his arms, "War, a battle, anything can change that." I nod my head to his statement. If anyone knows how to fight, it's Adam. He's wiped out Schnee Dust trains by himself. Those trains are loaded with security; very few soldiers enlisted in the White Fang have ever pulled off a train raid and the one's who have, had very little succession.

"So Ulysses, did anything unusual happen during your training?" Liana asks.

"Hmm, well a couple unusual things happened actually."

Liana grabs a clip board and a pen off her desk. She then looks up at me, fixing her glasses and says, "start from the beginning."

I pull out my bow and fiddle around with the string. "Well it started when Amber taught me how to shoot an arrow. I got uhh...carried away and well...I don't exactly know what happened. I shot an arrow and it caught on fire."

Dr. Liana stops writing and looks up at me amazed. "You...you set it on fire?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Could you show me?"

The question shocked me. Out of all honesty, I still don't understand it fully, but I guess I can give it a try. I nod my head and raise my bow. I reach for an arrow and set it on the string. "Uhh Liana, where do I shoot the arrow?"

"Hmm, oh any–" Liana's answer is cut off by Adam.

"Aim it at me." Adam says.

"But Sir! Isn't that–"

"Do it!" Adam replies aggressively.

I took aim at him and focused. My hand held the arrow tightly; not because I am scared to shoot at him, but because I'm trying to concentrate the dust into my hand.

"Errr, come on." I mutter under my breath. My hands start to tense up and I feel the build up of dust inside my fingers. It feels like bubbles popping inside my fingers, as if my blood is beginning to boil. The arrow ignites into a blazing bolt of fire. I release my grip and send hell's fury towards him. Adams hand lashes out and stops the blazing arrow dead in its tracks.

'_Wha..! How!? I thought he was just gonna dodge it._'

Adam looks up at me, still holding the arrow. "You'll make a strong soldier–" he snaps the arrow in half using just his one hand "–but for now, you'll be taking charge while I'm gone." Adam says.

I hear the laboratory door slide open; I turn around and direct my attention to two humans. One is a male who is dressed in a white suit, carrying a cane, and puffing on a cigar, while the other is a female wearing a dark red dress with yellow details, and what looks like glass high heels.

"Hello Adam. Are you ready for the assault on Beacon?" The mysterious women asks.

"Of course I am. It's about time I gave an old friend a visit."


	5. Chapter 5 - Prelude To War

Chapter 5

* * *

Prelude to War

Adam and his two friends start to leave the room. Liana continues to ask me questions but I ignore her. My mind is focused on what Adam, he doesn't understand the mistake he's making.

"Wait Adam!" I quickly dash through the lab doors before they could slide shut. "You can't leave me in charge, I have no leadership skills, let alone i'm no where fit to be a leader!"

"When did the White Fang start hiring such whiney faunas?" The red haired girl says with a grin upon her face.

Adam turns around and frowns at me. "Ulysses, I have seen your strengths, your weaknesses. I brought you hear to be a soldier, and you've fulfilled that, but when a soldier shows talent that surpasses everyone else, then they deserve to be given a higher position; if they fail to succeed at leading, then I will keep them as a soldier."

I bow my head in shame and exclaim, "I have no talent sir! I do not deserve such an honour."

"Ulysses, you survived the Genesis Project, you conquered the ability to manipulate Dust. You have shown me nothing but talent. You are everything a soldier should be." Adam stops talking for a moment and looks at Cinder. He glances back towards me and says, "If you fail your duty as a leader while I'm gone, then I will demote you back to a recruit. Understood?"

"Yes Sir..." I reply. I didn't realise it, but Adam Tauras, a legendary warrior and famous White Fang soldier just acknowledged my strength. I begin to smile and raise my hand to my head in a saluting manner. "I won't let you down!"

"Good, report to Liana, she has a mission for you." Adam then turns around and starts walking away; once the humans took notice, they followed him out.

There are Three things on my mind at this moment: Why are they attacking Vale, who is Adam's _old friend_, and who are those humans with him? I decided to ask Liana since i supposedly have a mission that she is expose to brief me on. I turn around and make my way back to the laboratory.

Upon entering the lab, Liana is sitting in her desk chair, facing towards me with her glasses off. "Ah, Ulysses, glad to see you're back. Oh and congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks Liana. Listen before you get to asking me more questions about my abilities and that mission Adam assigned me; could you tell me why they're attacking Vale?"

Liana grabs her eye glasses from the desk and uses some sort of fabric to clean them."I'm sorry Ulysses but that is classified information."

I guess the promotion came in handy. I erect my back and look at her, trying to maintain a serious tone. "As your ranking officer, I command you to tell me."

"Excuse me? You are not my ranking officer, Adam is..." Liana begins digs through her desk and pulls out a file with bolded red lettering on the front that says, "Classified."

She hands me the file and chuckles. "Here, everything you want to know is in there. Now before you go reading it. Adam has some personal notes written inside that file, all in which are notes from his past, or shall I say, recent feelings." She says and returns to her desk, searching for something else.

"Alright, Thank You Liana." I say sincerely.

Liana stops what she's doing and lets a small moan. "Huh, don't thank me Lieutenant, I'm just following orders. Now, about those questions I've been meaning to ask you." She gestures me to take a seat. 'Great, this is going to be fun' I think sarcastically.

"Have you had any encounters with the creatures of grimm?" Liana asks, looking down at her clip board.

"Yes." I answer.

She starts to jot some notes note and then asks me another question. "Did anything strange happen?"

I lean back in my chair and gaze up at the ceiling, the white light shimmers off the ceiling causing my eyes to get a bit blurry. "Well, an Ersa Major saved my life, if that's what you mean by weird Doc," I say while rubbing my eyes.

"What?! Unbelievable, my hypothesis is correct; you would be able to control Grimm!" I look at Liana with madness glowing in my eyes.

"Dr. Liana...that's preposterous, there is no way I can control Grimm."

She gives me another one of her classic smirks. "Everyone can use their aura. I can, Adam can, and you can too. No one can manipulate Dust inside their body because...well because they don't know how, and if they did, the ability would be useless. Now if a person was to have Grimm blood, a Grimm would only see it as a friendly, just another creature roaming the forest..." I cut Liana off because that made no sense.

"But I was attacked by a Death Stalker, it showed no sign of giving me mercy. Once I started bleeding I..." This time Liana cuts me off.

"Hmm, maybe you need to bleed first before a Grimm can help you...?" She looks back at her clip board and starts to jot down more notes.

"But Liana, why didn't the Death Stalker stop. Why did it continue to squeeze the life out of me even when I was bleeding?" I look at her confused; I couldn't understand her theory.

"Well, was Amber with you?" Liana asks looking up at me.

"Yes she was, but what does that have to do..."

Liana lets out a groan. "Ulysses, clearly you in between the Death Stalker and it's next meal. It was forced to attack you-"she rolls her eyes, "- but I wouldn't expect you to know that..."

Whatever, I get up out of my chair feeling extremely insulted. "Well Doctor, I'll be leaving now. I've had a long day."

"Just one more question Ulysses." Liana says, gesturing me to sit down again.

I take a seat...again, and put my hand on my knee and rest my chin on my hand. "What is it?" I say, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Were you able to figure out the bow I designed?"

"Wait...you designed it?" I ask.

"Well of course. But were you able to use the weapon correctly?" Liana ask as she observes my bow in which is still on my back.

"Yes, I was. The weapon is very deadly, nothing like I've ever seen. It changes from a long range sniping tool, to a close range butcher weapon."

"Mm ok. I'm glad to hear it works well. You're free to go, make sure to report to me if anything else occurs with your Dust or Grimm abilities." I nod and get up out of my chair. When I turn around I see Amber is at the door looking at me.

"Ready for some more training?" Amber asks.

"Hell yeah, I've been dyeing to get out of interrogation!" I jokingly say.

"Excuse me Mr. Strider!? How about you answer a few more of my questions." Liana says sounding pretty angry.

I don't bother looking back. Instead I ignore her and quickly walk out of the lab; the door shuts behind me and I could hear the Doctor muttering some more words.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask sounding relieved and yet intrigued.

"Oh trust me, you'll like it. During your little...interrogation, Dr. Liana sent me a message containing mission details. So today, I'm going to see how you fight against people."

I look at her and put my hand behind my head. "Are you kidding me, if i can kill a bunch of Ersas and take on a Death Stalker, then I'm pretty sure I can take some people; no matter whom they are." I cockily say.

"Ersas are like teddy bears compared to what I've fought." Amber replies.

I let out a small chuckle then I grin. "Yeah, that's why you got pinned by a Death Stal...-"midway through my sentence, Amber throws a vicious punch to my stomach causing me to lose balance and flop to the ground "-...ker." I let out a moan of pain considering my stomach felt like it was about to release last nights dinner.

Amber then kneels beside my body and whispers in my ear, "Like I said, Teddy Bears."

"Uhha, okay, okay." I roll over on my side, and Amber starts to get up. I quickly grab her hand and pull her down on me. Amber fell on top of me with complete shock and a bit of embarrassment on her face.

"Teddy Bears is right." I whisper. Amber smiles and rolls off of me. She gets up, offering me a hand; I grab her hand with a tight grip, allowing her to firmly bring me to my feet. "Uhh-" I hunch over and take a quick breather. Looking up, I notice that Amber's face had turn to a light red; it appeared she is blushing. "-How' bout we go gear up?"

Amber looks away and says, "Sure that sounds good." Something is off; I've never seen Amber like this.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you nervous or anything Amber..."

"Listen Ulysses, when we're out on the mission, I have something important to discuss with you." Amber says all while looking at me; her face is returning to its original colour.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the barracks." I give her a nod and walk away. I haven't known Amber long, but I've never seen her like this. Either something is bothering her, or it is just something I did.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dark Secrets Part: 1

Chapter 6

Dark Secrets

* * *

I arrive at the barracks and open the doors. Amber isn't in here so I decided to get my gear set up and ready. Another thing I noticed besides her absence is the place looked ram sacked. All the lockers are flung open and there is a mess up weapons, clothing's and even guns scattered about. I guess Adam was in quite the hurry if he made a platoon of soldiers gear up within the hour.

Three lockers are still closed though. Number: 29, 53, and 61. I knew 61 is my locker and 29 is Ambers.. I wonder who number 53 belonged to. When I walk over to the locker, a rectangular gold plate is attached to the upper part of the locker; it reads, "#53" I guess that means someone's stuff is in there. 'Hm... I wonder.' I didn't know the combination but I wanted to know what's in there. Why every soldier is part of this mission except this one.

Many thoughts filled my head, maybe it belonged to nobody and it is just locked, or maybe it belongs to Liana. Nah, that can't be, Liana has her own lab, why would she have her possessions located in the barracks?

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice calls out from behind me. I turn around and see it's just Amber.

"Hey, who's locker is this," I say pointing at the locker.

"I don't know, I've never seen anybody use it... Why?" I look back at the locker. It belonged to someone or else it wouldn't be locked.

I whisper, "No reason."

"Well it's time to gear up; the train will be leaving soon." Amber replies.

"Train... What Train?"

"A Schnee Dust Corp train, our mission is to infiltrate, rob, and destroy it." I give her a nod and head to my locker.

"Oh by the way, I made you some new armour, your other set was in terrible condition." I look at Amber and raise my eye brows.

"I didn't know you cared about my safety." I say smiling at her.

"Shut up and get your gear on." I chuckle and start to twist the lock around. 30, 17, 0.

My locker opens and a black compound bow with a black quiver is lying on the floor of the locker. Beside it are red leather shin boots with silver aluminum plating sowed perfectly onto the shin and top of the boot where the laces are expose to be.

Hanging from the hook is a red and black hooded vest with an aluminum shoulder plate sowed onto the right shoulder.

On the other hook is an aluminum chest plate customised to fit under the vest.

On the top shelf of the locker, are black pants that are folded up with a leather wrist guard.

"Wow Amber, did you make all this yourself?" She looks away hiding a smile.

"Before I joined the Va... the White Fang, I had a job as a tailor. I learned how to dye cloths and attach armour to them."

"Well Thanks, it means a lot." I take my shirt off, followed by removing my boots and unbuckling my belt, letting my pants fall down on their own.

"Oh should I-" Amber begins to say.

"No it's alright, I'm only going to be a second."

I take the leather pants from the locker and put them on; slowly putting one leg through, then the other.

"Perfect fit!" I say cheerfully. I didn't notice but the pants also had aluminum plates sowed onto the thighs.

I grab the silver aluminum chest plate and strap it onto my chest, and then I reach for the vest and slide my arms through the sleeves.

I take the boots out of the locker and kneel down, slipping my feet into them. Once my feet are in the boots, I take the quiver and wrap it around my back; strapping it to the vest. Upon getting up, I snatch my compound bow and get to my feet.

"Wow, you look like a hero from the old stories." Amber states as she walks towards me.

"It's honestly perfect Amber, its light and well protected with the metal plating.-" Amber approaches me and reaches for my hood, pulling it over my head, "-Thank You." I say and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ulysses, do you hate humans?" The questions caught me off guard; I am getting ready to kiss her then she throws such a serious question at me.

"No, I believe that there are humans who want peace, who idolise everyone and treats them as equals..." Ambers' eyes begin to sparkle. "Do you hate humans?" I ask her.

"No, never. I have no reason to."

"But your parents left you because you were a faunas..."

"So? In the end, they're still my parents, for better or for worse... You're different from them Ulysses, I believe you can make a difference. Instead of helping Adam kill humans, why don't you help the humans that want peace," I push Amber away from me.

"What!? You mean... kill my own kind? Adam saved me, he brought me in when no one else...-"

"No Ulysses, he brought you in because he knew you had a desire for revenge, he saw your potential. The only thing he wants is power."

"Are you mad? Adam is going to lead us into a new world. We'll be free of discrimination, of harm... of fear."

"What about the humans that believe in peace? They'll be blindly butchered. They'll be-"

I cut her off. This argument is getting out of hand and the topic frustrated me. "Are you with us, or against us!?"

"I'm with you Ulysses but-"

"But nothing! Adam saved me; I owe him my loyalty at least." I start to yell out of anger.

"Amber begins to shake her head in doubt, "Do you believe in committing a genocide to achieve peace!?"

"Of course not! What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Adam so much?"

Amber looks away and heads to her locker; adjusting the lock until the locker door opens. "Let's go, we have a train to catch."

I walk over to Amber and grab her arm, "Amber I'm sorry but things will only get worse before they get better."

"No! Adam...the White Fang... You... will only make them worse before things get better." She slams her locker and turns around. "I'll meet you at the Gunship." Amber then storms out of the room. I don't understand why she is so angry and hateful towards Adam.

I leave the barracks and make my way for the landing pad; where the gunships are located.

*Beep Beep* my scroll get's a message from Cinder... Why did Cinder just message me? Is she not on a mission with Adam right now?

It reads, "She cannot be trusted."

I message her back, "What do you mean? Who?"

No response. I keep eyeing my scroll, waiting for a response but nothing. Something must have happened. I keep walking towards the landing pad and end up running into a few guards all in which surprise me.

Along the hallway, I am saluted by the White Fang guards; each of them raising their hand in a saluting manner. What does the Sgt usually say?

"At ease soldiers." I say and every soldier in my vicinity lowers his hand back to his hip. This is going to take some getting used to. I never had anybody salute me before.

After a few minutes of walking I arrive at the landing pad. I notice Amber at the far end waving me over to the right gunship. I quickly bolt over to the gunship; about half way there, the propellers begins to rotate.

When I arrive I'm greeted by Amber and we hop into the gunship. The sound of propeller blades slicing through air filled the atmosphere.

I turn to Amber and grab her hand, "I'm sorry Amber, I wasn't myself back there. I promise to consider what you said, Ok?"

It was hard to hear because the gunships started to take off, but I heard her say, "Its okay, we'll talk about it later." Amber then heads over to the cock pit and starts to tell the pilot something.

*Beep Beep* another message from Cinder appeared on my scroll. The message read, "She is going to kill you, don't get on the train."


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Secrets Part: 2

Chapter 6

Dark Secrets Part 2

The Gunships engine roared loud, followed by noise of a windy night. Cinder's message surprised me; where did she find this out?

"30 clicks away from drop off!" The pilot yells.

Amber and I both nod and proceed with gazing out at the beautiful trees of Forever Fall.

"Are you ready Ulysses!?" Amber asks.

"Yeah!" If Cinder is telling the truth then I'm in trouble.

"We're here!" The pilot calls out looking back at us.

Amber opens the Gunship door and kicks a rope out. "Okay get ready to rappel down!"

I nod my head and grab the rope; I trust Amber, there is no reason why she'd betray me. She crafted armour for me and showed me how to shoot a bow. Cinder is trying to turn me on my comrades; she is a liar... a human. I repel down the rope with Amber in trail.

When we reach the bottom, we dismount from the rope and the gunships flies away.

"Uhh it's coming back right?" I say sounding a bit paranoid. There is no response, out of pure fear I turn around drawing my bow and an arrow, aiming it at her. Amber is turned the other way trying to break open a hatch.

"Ulysses, come help me!" The train is even louder than the gunship, the sound of train wheels cruising along the tracks fills the air; making it harder to communicate through talking.

I quickly put the bow around my back and help Amber with opening the hatch. We both grab on and use our strength but the damn thing won't budge.

"Hold on Amber, I'll use my Dust powers." I say while drawing an arrow. I close my eyes and focus my blood into my hands. Instead of attaining a burning sensation; my hands go numb.

"Ulysses! The arrow, it's... It's..." Amber says sounding shocked. I open my eyes and realise the arrow is completely frozen. "What the-" Then I got a smart idea. I lift my arm in the air and stab the arrow into the hatch causing it to completely freeze over. "Wow! This is new!"

"No time to squander!-" Amber says and kicks the hatch; shattering into thousands of tiny pieces of ice. Underneath us, we hear, "Oh my god!" and "Holy crap!" I was ready to kill.

We hop down and into the passenger cart. The windy breeze changes to a mild damp feeling inside the cart, while red lights started to rapidly flash on and off. I notice there is over 20 people in this cart alone; all in which are shaking with fear.

"Amber start rounding them up!" She gives me a nod and draws her bow, pushing the civilians to the far end.

"Listen up! If any of you try to fight back, I will put an arrow through your eye!" Everybody looks at me with fear, some giving me a nod, others look away.

"Amber, stay here, I'm going to go get the other passengers and bring them here."

"Okay." Amber lifts her bow and aims at the hostages. That is my queue to leave. The door leading to the next train cart slides open and lets in a gust of wind followed by the roar of the train. I jump the gap grabbing onto a railing that is boldyed into the train cart. I slide the next door open and it reveals more scared passengers.

I draw my bow and yell, "Everybody get in the cart behind me or face execution!" Without a moment of pause, everyone got up and started to run for the cart behind me. Little did they know, I am about to blow this train up; killing all of them. I grab a young woman by the arm and pull her to the ground.

"Is there any more train carts filled with passengers!?" I say to the woman, pointing my bow at her.

"N-n-n-no no..." she says. I then feel a small annoying pain in the back of leg.

"Leave my Mommy alone you Meany!" I turn around and see a young boy- about 8 years old kicking me.

"No please sir, don't hurt him!" She quickly crawls over to him and embraces the boy with a hug. "Please-" she begins to break down in tears, "-don't hurt him."

Memories of my Mother started to overflow my mind; different scenes like when I was young and we were running around in a meadow filled with tulips or when I was 10 and we were playing soccer at the park... and the last time I saw her face.

I look down at the women, feeling nothing but pity and regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just wanted... Go." The woman gets up and lifts the boy into her arms. I follow her into the next cart and see there is at least 40 people, most of them have kids wrapped in their arms.

"Amber... They're not to be harmed. We are to detach this cart and move on." Amber gives me a smile and lowers her bow.

"As you wish." She quickly runs up behind me and whispers, "I knew you weren't like them."

I let out a small smile and shut the door. I could see all the people looking relieved and happy through the window of the door. Amber jumps the small gap and grabs onto a railing that is attached to the carts wall.

"I'll see you inside." Amber says, and opens the door; leaving me alone outside of the passenger cart.

Amber was right, I wanted revenge. No one should need to pay for that Doctors lie. I jump the gap between the two carts and grab onto the railing. I wonder what Adam is going to say?

I draw an arrow and focus my Dust energy into it. After a short amount of time, I could feel the burning sensation build up in my hand, then returning back to normal once the arrow busted into a bright red bolt of fire. I look through the window one last time and see the little boy waving at me. "Goodbye." I stab the arrow through the link and cause the cart to slow down behind ongoing train. I hear the door open behind me and someone grabs me, pulling me into the room. It's Amber looking quite happy.

"For someone who's on a serious mission, you look quite happy Amber." I say in a joking tone.

She doesn't respond, instead we awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Why?" Amber says breaking the silence.

"Because you are right, why should I stain my hands with the blood of the innocent when my vendetta is with one human?" My response causes Amber to slap me, in which took me by surprise.

"Ohh I'm sorry, force of habit." Amber apologetically says.

"Ahh, what do you mean force of habit!" I say as I rub my cheek.

"Well usually you would've said something stupid right about now."

"Well I've got a few stupid thoughts in mind now. Jeez that hurt more than your pu-" I decide to stop while I'm a head. Besides, why ruin the moment.

Amber lets out a giggle and turns around, allowing me to grab her arm and pull her in close to me.

"What are you doing Ulysses, this isn't the-" I lean in and kiss her. Why? Well because I wanted to kiss her, and I wanted her to shut up.

When our lips separate, her eyes begin to open slowly; revealing a pissed off expression. 'Uh oh, Retreat! Retreat!' I hear my No No area screaming to my brain. A vicious slap gets sent across my face, sending me onto my ass. 'Phew' the relief of savouring my manhood filled me with rejoice.

"If you don't say something stupid! Then you do something stupid!"

"Amber I'm sorry, I just thought it fit the moment." I slowly get to my feet, readying myself for another slap... but nothing. Instead she grabs me and kisses me. After a few seconds of lip to lip we release the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"I don't understand you Ulysses."

"I know what you mean; I'm still trying to figure out who I am." I smile and draw my bow. "Enough romance, we can make out later... right?" I say in a hopeful tone.

Amber merely just rolls her eyes at me and draws her bow. "Let's get hunting!" She says and storms right by me.

We head to the next train cart only to figure out that it's bolted close.

"We're going to have to use the hatch on the top to get in!" Amber yells because of the loud noise from the wind and the train.

I nod my head and boost her to the roof. She turns around and squats down; lowering her hand. I jump up and firmly grip her hand. She slowly raises me to the ledge, allowing me to grab onto it and pull myself up.

"You ready Ulysses?" Amber asks

"Well I'm still a little wounded from the first kiss but I'll be fine." I say making her roll her eyes again.

She turns around- still crouched, making her way to the hatch. I follow her slowly and get an arrow ready. It seemed that harnessing the Dust energy had gotten quite easy considering it only took me a couple of seconds this time to get the arrow to change to a bolt of ice. When we get to the hatch, Amber turns around and notices that I already prepared an ice arrow. She gives me a nod and I jab the bolt of ice into the hatch.

When Amber takes a kicking stance, something in her jacket flies out and lands on my lap. It's a piece of gold that is strapped onto a black leather case. It kind of looked like a badge. I also noticed that there are words engraved into the gold. When I pick it up, it reads, "Vale Poli-" the wind became too strong and blew the badge out of my hand. I look back and watch it soar through the sky like a bird until it finally disappears.

The sound of ice shattering causes me to return my attention to Amber. She's jumping into the hatch's hole. I quickly stayed in pursuit and jumped down the hole with her.

"Amber, what did that badge say?"

"Shh!" Amber says raising her finger to her mouth.

Glowing red lights begin to light up from all around us. I realised that we just bounced ourselves into a room filled with AK-130 Androids.

"Intruder! Intruder!" The androids say as they reveal swords and guns that are attached to their arms.

Amber and I go back to back, both of us raising our bows ready for a fight. Whatever questions I have would need to wait.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Love Undone

Chapter 8

No Love Undone

* * *

AK-130 Androids begin to gather around us with their guns loaded and ready to light us up. Amber splits her bow in half revealing two short bladed katanas.

"Ulysses, switch to melee and get ready to attack." I don't respond, instead I change my bow into two sickles.

"Intruder! Intru-"

"Now!" Amber yells.

We both jump towards the robots and unleash a vicious set of slashes, quickly but carefully moving from Android to Android. Within a few seconds, some of the Ak-130 droids retaliate and start shooting at us; unleashing every bullet they have upon us. While other androids switch to a melee stance; revealing a sword that is contained in their right arm. This proved difficult considering Amber and I are fighting over 30 androids, all in which are shooting or trying to stab us. A barrage of bullets gets sent at me.

I haven't used my aura since I was a thief back in Menagerie but this is an appropriate time to use it.

I activate my aura, my eye colour flushes from grey to a dark red; I feel the incisor teeth inside my mouth begin to lengthen, turning into long and sharp like fangs. My aura is related to my father's wolf faunas blood.

When my Aura activates, my stimulated wolf blood starts to flow; giving me enhanced speed, vision, and unfortunately, a desire to kill, that's why I rarely activate it, but right now, I had to.

"Grrr" I growl and look up at the Android in front of me. I twirl the sickles in my hand and stab one into the body, and another into the head; not using much strength, I rip the robots head off then use the sickle that is still imbedded into the androids body and throw it across the room, smashing it into another droid.

Nimbly and viciously, I jump from Android to android, slashing and ripping each one of them apart. I look over and see Amber deflecting bullets using her katanas; she needs my help.

"Destroy!" I hear a robotic voice say.

I look to my right and notice an Android with its legs removed, starts to fire bullets in my general direction. I roll out of the way and throw my sickles into the robots head, causing it to shut down.

I look back at Amber and see she had killed all her AK-130 Androids. I walk over to my sickles and pry them out of the androids head.

"Ulysses! Are you alright?" Amber asks sounding concerned. "Grr, stay back, my aura is activated!"

I hear Amber slowly walking towards me; the sound of wires and metal being crunched under her boots.

"Ulysses, what do you mean? Are you...-" Amber stops walking, "-Y-y-your hurt Ulysses." Amber start to run towards me but I send a punch to her chest, causing her to be sent backwards a few feet.

"Ahhh, I-I-I'm sorry! I can't... I can't control it." It was never this bad. The Grimm blood that's fused with my blood... it must be causing an alter effect. I always just got enhanced speed and vision; but now every muscle in my body feels hardened and even stronger then my usual aura enhancements.

"Ahhh!" A gruesome pain enters my chest, causing me to collapse.

I could sense Grimm from all around me; the smell flourished through the air. My aura no longer morphed me into a full blooded wolf; it morphed me into a Grimm. My veins are glowing red, while my grey hair turned black.

"Ahh God please! Make it stop!" I wrap my hands around my chest, screaming out in pain.

Amber crawls over to me and grabs my arm, "hold on Ulysses, I'm going to-" I couldn't stop myself; my hand lashes out and grips her neck in a tight clench.

"U-Ulysses..." Amber begins to squirm as I rise to my feet, lifting her into the air. "Grrr... Am... ber, I can't stop!" Amber lifts her hand and slowly caresses my cheek.

"It's okay Ulysses, you can control it."

It's funny, everyone has that moment in life where you can't control what's going on; I am currently experiencing that.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ulysses..." Amber kicks me in the stomach causing me to release my grip. When Amber lands on the ground, she draws an Arrow and stabs it into my leg.

"Ahhh!" After my roar of pain, Amber spins around, tripping me in the process. I land on my back and stomach and hit my head off the ground; instantly blacking out.

* * *

My opens open to a blurry image of the ceiling. I hear Amber talking to me... no, talking to someone, "Sir, he's not a threat, he can help us! ... But Sir! ... Okay, I will."

I black out again.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in the White Fang laboratory.

"Uhh, Christ, what happened Amber?" My head ached of pain while my muscles felt like they've been torn in half. I remove the blanket and notice bandages wrapped around my torso and my right leg.

"Amber?" I call out, looking around to see if she's anywhere in the room. The door starts to open and Dr. Liana walks in.

"Oh Ulysses... I have... bad news."

"What's wrong? Did my body get permanently damaged..?" I ask sounding nervous.

"No... Adam, he's dead."

"No... No. What happened!?"

"Shortly after Amber blew up the train, Adam was killed by a student at Beacon..."

Liana removes her glasses and starts to rub her eyes. I'm in complete shock; I can't believe he's dead. I still don't understand why he even tried to attack a school. I'll ask Liana after; I wanted to know more about Amber.

"Wait... you said Amber blew up the train?"

"Yes, according to her report, you were shot in the leg and passed out from blood loss. She's resting right now; something bruised her neck and ribs pretty badly.-" a moment of silence, then Liana starts to talk again, "but enough about Amber, we've gotten a message from Cinder. She's been locked in the Precinct in the residential district of Vale. Do you think you can get her out?" Liana says.

"If Cinder can tell me who murdered Adam, then I'll do anything to get her back."

"Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 6:00 that should give your body enough time to heal." Liana finishes talking and gets up, leaving the room.

It also gives me enough time to think about how I'm going to kill that student.

I look at my arms and left leg, observing them for a few seconds. My veins had returned to normal; they aren't red anymore. I slowly shift my body into a sitting position. On the far wall, a mirror is facing my general me; I could see my reflection. It appeared my eye colour returned to normal and my hair did too. I let out a sigh of relief.

I needed to see Amber; there are too many questions I need to ask her. Why did she blow up the train? How did she extract me from the train...? Who was she talking to on the train? But at the same time, I want to leave her alone considering I'm the one who gave her those bruises. Maybe it's better if i leave her alone.

I guess the only thing I can do right now, is rest and wait. Tomorrow morning... the Precinct in the residential District of Vale... will burn.


	9. Chapter 9 - Belly of The Beast Part: 1

Chapter 9

Belly of the Beast: Part 1

* * *

*Beep Beep* I wake up to an alarm clock bombarding me with annoying noises and sounds. I continuously smack the clock until it stops releasing such horrible noises. I guess it's not the clock that wakes you up but the movement to shut the bloody thing off. After smashing it to a bloody pulp, the thing displayed a "4:46."

I use my hands and harshly rub my face in hopes it'll help me wake up; after all, today is a big day and I can't afford to be lazy or tired. I am dedicated to rescue Cinder and bring her back to the White Fang, even if it means slaughtering the law.

I notice to my right that Liana is entering the room with a glass of water and some sort of device. "Ah good to see you awake. Have your wounds healed yet?" Liana asks.

"I'm not sure." I respond.

Liana puts the glass of water down on the night table and lifts her device over my body; running it a long my chest and leg. "It seems you've healed but to an extent. Your leg is still in rough shape."

I shake my head in denial. "It feels fine; nothing will stop me from saving Cinder."

"Ulysses, have you actually tried walking on your leg at all yet?" Liana says sounding irritated.

"Well... no. But watch!" I slowly slide out of bed, planting my feet on the ground. As I get up, an excruciating pain gets sent up my leg to where the wound is. I clinch my teeth and try my best to hide the pain.

Liana raises her right eyebrow in disapproval, "Really!? Sit down!"

I ignore her orders and also the pain in my leg; standing straight and erecting my back, "I'm fine Liana. I can do this."

Liana starts to shake her head and grabs my arm, wrapping it around her neck and bringing me back to the bed, "Ulysses, a dead soldier isn't worth anything to the White Fang."

She removes my arm from her neck and helps me sit down on the bed, "I can give you some pain killers and a shot of adrenaline but that will only last you a few hours."

I look up at Liana and smile, "That's all I need Doc."

Liana squints at me, trying to figure out what to do. In the process of thinking, she turns around and grabs the glass of water from the night table; handing it to me.

I take a quick sip and hand the cup back to her. "Listen Liana, I can do this. If I don't, who will?" I ask sounding worried.

"Well we do have Amber..."

"No. I need to do this; Amber's injuries aren't healed yet. She's in no position to complete this mission."

Liana lets out a sigh and pushes her hair behind her ear. "Fine Ulysses, if you wish to try, you may. But I'd consult this with Amber before you leave. She might have some advice for you."

I nod my head in approval and lay back down. "You have exactly one hour until the Pilot is ready to leave." Liana says and sits down on the bed next to me. She opens the drawer to the night table and pulls out scissors, "Hold still."

I close my eyes and allow Liana to do her cutting. I could feel the cold medal of the scissors blade touching the surface of my skin on my torso. Within a few minutes, all my bandages on my torso are removed and Liana gets off the bed to dispose of them in the garbage can.

Liana walks back to the night table and puts the scissors back in the drawer. She looks over to me and sits on the bed again, slowly running her warm hand down my chest. "Bring her back Ulysses, and then we can finish this."

I look at her with a confused look, "Finish what?"

"The Genesis III Project. If it wasn't for Adam's last minute assault on Beacon, you and I would be figuring out what your capabilities are."

"You mean my Grimm blood and the Dust?" I ask trying to clarify her statement.

Liana gives me a slow nod and stops caressing my chest. She begins to get up when I grab her hand and say, "My aura Liana... it morphs me into a Grimm I think..."

Liana gives me a shocked look. "Are you able to control the aura?"

"It only happened once, but while it was activated... no... I'm the one who bruised Amber's neck and ribs." I look away in shame.

"Hm, when you activate it, do any of your senses, skeletal, or muscles change?" Liana asks having no concern for Amber.

"Well I can sense Grimm and my hair and eye colour changes. My eyes are also able to sense danger better... it's kind of like I have a 360 degree vision. My... strength also... enhances, becomes overwhelmingly powerful, followed by greater agility, but I was also experiencing a tight pain in my chest." I close my eyes and try to remember what it felt like being in the state.

"Interesting... Did you have any changes with your Dust powers?" Liana asks.

"Yeah, I can now change an arrow into a Popsicle in which freezes anything it comes in contact with."

Liana looks at me with amazement. "Well if that's the case, saving Cinder will be easier then I thought." Liana states proudly with a smile.

"How?" I ask.

Liana stands up and removes her glasses; rubbing them with her shirt. She turns around and starts to explain a plan to me. "Remember how that Ersa didn't attack you during that training exercise with Amber." I nod in approval. "Well if you can somehow call a Grimm... maybe it can help you break Cinder out of the Precinct."

I rest my head back into my pillow and sigh, "Huh, that's not going to work Liana. I don't even know how to call a Grimm, yet alone control one."

Liana lets out a small chuckle. "Yes you do. When you bled while fighting that Death Stalker, that Ersa came to your aid. If you bleed again, another Grimm will come to help you."

I shake my head in refusal, "these are all assumptions, mere hypothesis Liana!"

"A hypothesis can lead to many discoveries Ulysses." Liana turns around and reveals a sneer. "So, let's give it a shot. Meet me at the landing pad at 7:00." Liana grabs her medical device and the cup of water and leaves the room.

I look over to the clock and see its 6:21. I had less than forty minutes to get geared up and ready for my mission. If Liana is wrong, then we just wasted the opportunity of striking when the police aren't ready... I hope she's right.

I get out of bed and try to walk on my wounded leg. It seems that it had healed a bit more because I could apply pressure without it going into pain. Maybe Liana put something in that water? Whatever it was though, it helped a lot.

I leave the medical bay and head to the barracks. Upon entering I'm saluted by more soldiers in which proved awkward considering I am still dressed like I just got surgery. I give a quick nod at the men and dash for my locker.

I enter the code and fling the locker open; revealing my weapons and attire. I untie the robe and throw it to the side; grabbing my pants and armour from the locker, equipping them quickly. The reason I'm in such a rush is because I want to go see Amber before I need to meet up with Liana. I crouch down to take the boots from the locker and I slip them on. While getting up, I grab my hooded vest from the hook and put it on over the armour then grabbing my bow and quiver. I swing my quiver over my neck and bolt out the room. My scroll says the time is 6:43 so that gave me about 17 minutes to get to Amber and talk.

I jog by multiple soldiers in which salute me but I take no notice and continue to make my way down the hallway. The pain in my leg returned for a few seconds, it feels like it's got a fan blade spinning inside the wound.

"Err," I clench my teeth and bare the pain. I need to see Amber more than anything. I arrive at the main foyer and sprint for the door; waiting for it to slide open. I look above the door to check the time and see it 6:45; only two minutes have past.

Once the door fully opens, I spring forward and enter a full on gallop, trying to get to Amber as quickly as I can so I could have more time to talk to her. I finally make it to the sleeping area where all the ranking officers tents are. I maneuver my way around the tables and other faunas and arrive at Liana tent.

A huge smile consumes my face and I storm through the tent flap only to ram right into Amber.

*Thump* "Ahh," Amber screams falling backwards on her ass.

I run over to Amber and kneel down beside her, offering her a hand. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry Amber, here let me help you up."

"It's okay Ulysses, I'm fine." she gets up and brushes herself off "It's good to see you in mint condition." Amber says with a smile.

I give out a small chuckle then sigh. "How are you doing?" I ask sounding worried.

Amber rubs the back of her head and frowns. "Not so well, my ribs feel like they've been smashed to hell and my neck... Well it feels like it's been constricted by a snake."

I lower my head and take a deep breath. "Oh I didn't mean to... I... Ulysses, I'm fine, you don't need to worry. " Amber says while grabbing my chin and lifting my head up.

"It's just... the Grimm blood, it completely altered my aura and well..." I start to explain but I'm interrupted by Amber taking a step forward and wraping her arms around my back; pulling me close to her.

"Ulysses, I understand. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

"I extend my arms out and wrap them around her waist; resting my head on her shoulder. "It's my fault though. I couldn't control it and because of that, I almost killed you." I say and push away from her; breaking the hug.

"Ulysses..." Amber grabs my hand and smiles. "Instead of crying over your mistakes, fix them. Try to harness your aura."

I turn my back to her out of shame. "But what if I can't? What happens next time I take a risk and use it... then what!?-" I put my hands on my face and close my eyes, "I don't understand. Every time I finally think I understand who I am. Something else occurs causing a distortion if my thoughts..."

Amber approaches me from behind and wraps her hand around my chest; resting her head on the upper part of my back. "You're a man lost at sea Ulysses. And like every lost man you must sail through the good and the bad in life to figure out who you are."

She tightens her grip on my chest, "I believe that one day, you'll learn to hone your abilities and become a hero amongst the Faunas people."

Amber's warmth gave me comfort. There is no where I'd rather be right now then with her.

"Amber... Thanks." I check my scroll and see the time is 6:56. Liana wanted to meet me at the landing pad at 7:00!

I turn around, kiss Amber and quickly spurt out of the tent; entering a full speed sprint to the landing pad; completely ignoring the pain that's bouncing around in my leg.

"Wait Ulysses! I have something to tell you!" Amber cries out from behind me.

It's rude of me but I just kept running. Whatever Amber had to tell me would need to wait.

* * *

I arrive at the Landing pad and notice Liana holding a clip board; impatiently waiting for me. "Sorry Liana, I didn't mean to be..." I check my scroll and see that it's right on 7:00. "...Oh! On time!"

Liana rolls her eyes and pulls a pencil out of her lab coat pocket. "Are you ready?" Liana asks sounding displeased.

I nod my head and put my hands together; cracking my knuckles. "Shall we begin!?" I say and walk in front of Liana. "If anything goes wrong, run. Okay?"

Liana lets out a soft laugh, "Don't worry about me Mr. Strider."

"Well just to be safe, take a few steps back... please." I ask sincerely.

Liana takes a few steps back then gives me a signal to begin. I activate my Aura.

Within seconds, my eyes light up and turn into a dark red, followed by my hair turning black.

An annoying vibration enters my mouth and I begin to feel my teeth starting to grow into long, sharp fangs.

Then the pain in my chest initiated and sent a sharp pain through my muscles. My skin started to pull and spas out.

Then the sixth sense, the ability to sense Grimm commenced inside my eyes, nose and ears. I quickly draw an arrow from my quiver and open my palm; slowly slicing through the tissue. The blood ran down my hand like a waterfall. I look beyond the trees and clouds; searching for a Nevermore.

"Unbelievable! This is just magnificent!" I hear Liana call out in shock and amazement.

In the distance I could see a Nevermore flying towards me. This is it.


	10. Chapter 10 Belly of the Beast Part 2

Chapter 10

Belly of the Beast - Part 2

The sound of a bird' wings flapping, the sight of the trees, mountains and rivers all swarmed from underneath me; this is what it's like to fly! I'm currently on the neck of a Nevermore, firmly gripping its feathers so I don't fall off.

The bird lets out a loud shriek and exits the clouds; swooping down to an elevation that is above the trees. The sun is still rising because it's only 7:10 but in the distance I could see Vale.

I check my scroll to make sure I have the exact location of the Precinct.

"Okay birdie, fly me to the Precinct in the residential District!" I say while gently caressing the Nevermore neck.

"Kaawwwww!" The Nevermore lets out a small shriek and speeds up. With seconds, we arrive over the city; below me I could hear people screaming and yelling.

"There it is!?" I yell out and point to the Precinct. I equip my bow and arm it with an arrow. The Nevermore slows down as we get closer to the Precinct; eventually coming to a halt and allowing me to roll off.

I land hard on the sidewalk about 5 feet away from the front entrance. The hard landing sends a shock up my legs, causing me to cringe. In front of me are 3 police officers drinking coffee; they looked at me with complete shock.

I take aim and shoot an arrow into the police officer in the middle. Upon impact, the two other officers drop their coffees and attempt to draw their firearms. But it's too late, I quickly equip another arrow and fire it into the left eye of the police officer to the right, followed by drawing another arrow from my quiver and attaching it to my string, then releasing; sending it through the last police officers chest. Then the Cups of coffee smashed into the ground; shattering and releasing black liquid all over the pavement.

I grab my hood and raise it over my head. It's time to save Cinder.

I approach the Precinct and look through the window in the door. All I could see is a man at the front desk, followed by a couple officers that are behind him to the right. My aura's still activated; it's been the longest I've ever had it going but it means I'll have enhanced strength, precision and agility. Anyone inside this building are going to die... including the innocents. I grab an arrow from my quiver and attach it the string; taking one last deep breath, I close my eyes and focus as much Dust into hand as I could. I open my eyes and breach the door; savagely kicking it creating a loud noise to echo throughout the large room.

This is where the slaughter begins.

* * *

The man at the front desk stands up; I quickly fire an arrow into his chest and cause him to be sent flying into the wall behind him. I then reload the bow and ignite an arrow. I shoot the man behind the desk to the right and pierce his chest, causing the arrow to cut right through him; nailing the other officer behind him in the heart. Looking to the right and left I see helpless, scared people. I split my bow in half and transform them into sickles. "I'm sorry..." I whisper. I nimbly launch myself forward begin to butcher them by slicing them in half or stabbing then in the chest or chopping at their necks, head and limbs. After I successfully kill the last civilian in the room, I divert my attention to a hallway, in which the sound of guns being loaded is heard.

In the room, I walk along the wall that separates the hall and the room I'm currently in. I slowly walk, each step I take, I sniff the air to see if someone is on the other side of the wall. If I pick up on a scent, then I carve a "X" into the wall using an arrow so I know where they are. When I get to the end, I count a total of 11 "X's."

This part will take complete concentration.

* * *

I get my bow ready and equip an arrow. I jog along the wall, every "X" i pass, I release the string of my bow and reload it, and continuously doing it until all there is no sign of an "X." After seconds of jogging, I listen for sound of body's hitting the floor. *Thump Thump Thump Thump * ... *Thump Thump Thump* I continue to listen to make sure all 11 body's hit the floor. *...Thump Thump Thump Thump ... Thump* Yes! Eleven bodies in total. I storm around the corner with my bow ready and aim down the hallway.

Nothing but the sight of corpses fills my peripheral vision. I run down the hallway, occasionally jumping over a dead body and pass multiple doors; some open, some shut. When I reach the end of the hallway, I hear a door being kicked open from at least 3 doors behind me. Two officers circle from around the corner in front of me, pointing their guns in my face.

"Put your hands in the air cock sucker!" The Officer screams.

From behind me the officer at the door fires his gun. I turn around and quickly separate my bow into two, creating my dual sickles. I use my right handed sickle to cut the bullet in half, causing the two halves of the bullet to penetrate the skulls of the two officers behind me.

I then connect the sickles and form my bow. Before the officer could fire another bullet, I shoot an arrow at him in which travels through his mouth and exits the back of his throat. I've killed over two dozen people within 5 minutes... 'What am I?' I release the thought from my mind and run around the corner.

There are no more sounds or signs of any police officers still alive, so I sniff out Cinders scent and make my way towards her. It's not long before I reach her.

She's locked in cell #3 with a ginger haired guy named Roman. "Coming to save the damsel in distress?" Cinder says with an arrogant tone. "I'm here to get you out." I respond looking around the room.

"Really? I thought you came for the doughnuts?" Roman says sarcastically. I glance over at Roman and let out a soft gasp. His face looked like it had been hit by a claw hammer multiple times. I pay no attention to his comment though and continue to look around.

"Where are the keys to unlock the cell?"

Cinder points to a desk that has a lot of papers on it and a cup of coffee with doughnuts. 'I guess these are the doughnuts Roman was talking about.'

I look around and notice multiple orange buttons that are concealed by a glass case in which needs to a key to be opened.

I look over at Cinder and Roman. "Listen, when I open this, keep your distance because I can't exactly control my actions... okay?"

Cinder rolls her eyes then places her palm on her forehead, "Just press the button." she says impatiently.

I elbow the glass case and press the orange button that has #3 on it. A red light turns on above their cell and the door slides open.

"Lady's first." Roman says while holding his hand out as if he's holding a door.

"It feels nice to be out of that Cell. Can you believe they put some kind of Dust barrier over it... it disabled the use of my..." Cinders hands light up with small flames.

I pull an arrow out of my quiver and slice my other palm, causing a small river of blow to gush out, "Okay I'll call the Nevermore to pick us up. That'll give you time to get your cane Roman."

"It's not a bloody cane you-" Cinder cuts him off by waving her hands around in a circular motion.

In a blink of an eye, Cinder fires a ray of fire that completely incinerates the wall.

"Shall we go?" Cinder says.

I nod and run through the disintegrated hole in the wall with Cinder behind me. Roman scurries off looking for his... weapon.

In the distance I could see the Nevermore; just in time too. A lot of Police Reinforcements are showing up and they don't look pleased.

Roman runs out carrying his cane. "Holy hell, there's a lot of dead people in there." Roman says while catching his breath.

I look down with sorrow blazing in my eyes, "Don't remind me." I whisper.

Police cars speed towards us and stop a block away. Hordes of Police men swarm the vicinity; hiding behind their cruisers or anything that will provide cover.

"Put your hands in the air! Any sudden movements will resu-"

A police officer interrupts the Sergeant and gets up; pointing at the Nevermore, "What the hell is that!"

Another police officer gets up, dropping his gun and taking a few steps back, "Oh my god... it's a NEVERMORE! RUN!"

Some police officers take aim at the Grimm but most run. The Nevermore swoops down and comes to a halt; raising its wings, it fires multiple large feathers in which impale the officers like a shish kabob or pierce the engines of the cars, resulting in large explosions.

"Land Nevermore!" I call out, gesturing it to land.

"Uhh, are you sure it's safe to ride?" Roman asks sounding nervous. The Nevermore lands and Cinder and Roman quickly climb onto its back. I run up the wing and jump onto its neck.

"Hold on to its feathers tightly, this bird goes fast."

"Well it's a darn shame I left my sunglasses at home... whatever." Roman says jokingly.

The Nevermore takes off and releases a strong gust of wind; sending mail boxes, dead bodies and other things to go be sent flying.

After a few flaps of the Nevermores wings, we're in the air and going at full speed back to the White Fang hideout.

The whole ride home is silent.

* * *

We arrive on the landing pad; dismounting from the Nevermore. I gently rub the birds' beak,

"You know, they're kind of cute when they're not trying to rip the skin off your back. What do you guys think?" I turn around and see that Roman and Cinder have vanished. 'I wonder where they've gone.' I look back at the Grimm and stop rubbing its beak.

"You can go now birdie." I say while walking backwards.

"Kaaaawwwwww!" The Nevermore shrieks and flaps its wings; sending me flying into the wall behind me.

*Thump* "Ahh Damn that is powerful." I put my hand over my eyes to stop dirt from entering them. Once the Nevermore takes off and leaves, I get up and make my way into the Main Command building.

I have to tell Amber about what happened. I needed to get it off my mind. On my way to Ambers' tent, I remember that my semblance is still activated.

I rush to the nearest bathroom and look in a mirror.

I'm back to normal; black hair, no fangs, no red eyes. 'When did it deactivate?' I wonder.

It must've been after I got off the Nevermore. I'll worry about it later; this gave me an opportunity to go see Amber.

When I leave the bathroom, a familiar voice is heard on the P.A system, "Ulysses Strider, report to the interrogation center."

Inside my head, a voice said, "Deception."

* * *

Liana opens the door, gesturing me to come into the room. I give her a confused look and walk in. That's when my heart stopped.

Amber is trapped in a chair with a split lip and a bruised left cheek.

"What the hell is going on!?" I say angrily.

"It appears your friend isn't who you think she is." Cinder replies and winds up her hand to slap Amber.

I grab her hand tightly and give her a death stare, "Get Out!"

Cinder doesn't reply. Instead she withdraws her hand form my grip and leaves.

I bolt forward and kneel beside Amber, resting my hand on her cheek. "Amber! What the hell is going on!?"

Amber pushes my hand away from her face and remains silent.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Amber...?"

Tears slowly start building up in her eyes. "I'm an undercover agent from the Vale Police Department."

"What!? But... Why!?" I lean forward and try to lock eyes with Amber but have no success.

"Huh, my mission was to shut down the Genesis Program and destroy anything it created." Amber fully breaks down in tears.

I'm shocked. My body begins to shake from the anxiety.

Amber starts to sob and starts sniffling. "I was supposed to assassinate you."

I reach out and gently wipe the tears from her face. "Why didn't you?"

She finally turn her head towards me and grabs my hand. "Because I knew you were different. I knew that inside was a man who's going to end a war. I was wrong though."

A strong furious rage builds up inside me, my self control isn't enough to detain it. "NO! Why didn't you tell me the truth!?"

"Ulysses, I was going to but you ran off and... and you went and murdered people."

I turn away and hide my guilt.

"How could you? Roman said there were kids lying dead inside the place."

I rise to my feet and turn my back to her. "I had to save Cind-" Amber cuts me off.

"No you didn't. Revenge isn't worth the lives of children, or even the innocent. You're vendetta drove you blind and now look in the mirror... You're a monster."

I pull an arrow out of my quiver and turn around; throwing it to her. "Then finish your mission. Kill me."

Amber's lips quiver and she gets up, firmly gripping the arrow. But once more, tears flow down her face.

Full of anger and resentment, Amber stabs the arrow into the desk inside the interrogation room. "No. You don't deserve to die."

My emotions drove me to the edge. "I just wanted to prove my worth, to show everyone that I can be a leader like Adam."

Amber took a seat again and rested her hands on the table in front of her; letting out a loud sigh. "You're fighting under the wrong flag Ulysses. If you think that butchering people will achieve peace, then you've fulfilled you're goal. You've become Adam Tauras."

"You're right Amber. I have." And every piece of me regretted it. Every man, women and child I slaughtered made me realise that I'm not meant to hurt people. But I've come too far to allow regret to consume my judgement.

I turned to the door and left.

At first I thought I heard Amber mumble something under her breath, but I decided it could only be a curse, so I shut the door behind me.

If I wasn't blinded by assumption, I would've realised what really said was, "Don't go."

* * *

Upon leaving the interrogation room, I'm greeted by Cinder and Liana in which I notice Liana carrying a familiar mask and Cinder holding a mirror.

"Are you ready to become a real leader?" Cinder asks me while sneering.

I nod my head and say in a blissful tone, "I am."

Liana raises her hands and attaches the mask to my face. Cinder then hands me the mirror.

I slowly raise it to my face, anticipating the moment when I see myself as a White Fang leader. The reflection reveals Adam Tauras! No I'm mistaken, it's me. Upon my face was the very mask Adam wore.

I look at Liana. "What's the next part of the plan?"

Both Liana and Cinder smirk at my response. "First we kidnap Blake Belladonna, luring the student here. And then we kill the man who took Adams' life."

"No... 'We' don't kill him. I do."


	11. Chapter 11 - From Shadows

Chapter 11

From Shadows

* * *

The Nevermore's wings flapped gracefully in the cloudy sky of the Emerald Forest. Fog had completely devoured the ground like a flood. It's perfect.

Cinder explained the mission to me slowly, making sure I didn't miss anything. "They'll be in this exact spot," Cinder said, "The coordinates have been loaded into your scroll. As for Team RWBYS, kill them all, just make sure Blake survives so-"

"I know," I say impatiently, "So we can lure Carbon here."

Cinder isn't very fond of failures, as seen with Moon Face, or as others calls him, Roman. Whoever Shane Carbon is, he's a dangerous man. Roman's face can tell me that much.

* * *

I arrive at the location of the coordinates and dismount from the Nevermore. I finally mastered the skill of connecting or "talking" to Grimm. The Nevermore started flapping its wings, causing a furious gust of winds to shake the trees. I look around and activate my semblance. I cut my palm open and close my eyes; calling to all the Grimm near me. Within a few minutes of waiting, the ground shakes and the forest around me shifts. This is what arrived.

My ambush team is composed of an Ursa Major, King Taijutu, and a Death Stalker. Some of the most powerful Grimm are gathered around me and are ready to obey my every command. I raise my hand and focus, linking my sub-conscious to theirs. "Silence, stealth, slaughter. Fulfill my wishes." When I open my eyes, I witness the Grimm creatures disappearing into the fog. 'I assume they're hiding' I think to myself. But the time for thinking is done; now it's time to wait.

* * *

I'm ducked behind a large tree with roots big enough to shelter a family of kids. Three hours pass when I finally hear the sounds of voices and footsteps.

"I'm willing to bet you 10 Lien that we're about to walk into an ambush..." A deep voice says. He must be Carbon.

"Oh, you're so on" A young women's voice replies. My Faunas hearing tells me there's about 5 people.

A peculiar smell enters the atmosphere. Once my ears tell me they've entered the center of the ambush, I command my ambush squad to attack. One after the other, the Grimm slowly fade through the fog revealing themselves and then, aggressively attacking.

"CONTACT!" *Gunshot* Carbons voice calls out. I grab a root and pull myself forward, allowing myself to enter a crouching position which transitioned to standing. I need to be nimble and quiet in order to capture Blake. If Carbon spots me; I have a feeling I won't be returning like Crater face.

I peered around the side of the tree and immediately pull my head back. 'Could my eyes deceive me?' Cinder had showed me a picture of Blake. It illustrated a tall, pretty girl with black hair and a bow.

"It can't be her," I whisper to myself. I begin to argue with myself because her scent is similar to a Faunas. It must have been the odd scent my nosed picked up on a couple of minutes ago. I decide to play it safe and cut my hand open. I now had over half a dozen scars from calling the Nevermore. I guess my hand is like a payphone, except I pay with blood- a Payne Phone.

I turn around the corner again and watch Blake do a back flip off of the Death Stalker; she lands right in front of me with her back turned towards me. There is no mistaking it, she is Blake Belladonna. The black hair, bow, even the attire matched. Without hesitation, I bolt from around the tree and wrap my arm around her neck, putting her into a choke hold. Her first instinct was to drop her weapon and grab my arm. I quickly drag her back behind the line of trees, disappearing into the fog. Every second I held her, she squirmed more and more trying to free herself. Her thrashing and flailing slowed down and with a few more seconds, it came to a complete stop. She passed out.

* * *

The Nevermore lands majestically with its neck high in the air and its beak pointing to the sky. I couldn't understand why but part of me loved the bird like a boy loves his pet dog. Except this is different though, my pet Dog is really a giant bird that kills people. I quickly adjust my mind and abandon any silly thoughts of the Nevermore.

I throw Blake over my shoulders and climb up the bird's wings, and onto its neck. I lean forward, grabbing Blake before she falls off completely and rests her in front of me. This way I know she'd be safe. I rested my hands on its neck and shut my eyes

I hear a man's voice call out, "Blake!" and I turn to see who it was. I see a Male Human wearing a Black combat shirt, black vest, blue jeans, tan boots and a face you couldn't forget. He had a buzz cut style hair with black . . . no brown hair. His left eye is brown and his other is Dark red. Under the red eye is a diagonal scar and a vertical scar above the same eye on his forehead.

In his hand is a Triple Barrel shotgun with blades between the barrels. This must be Shane Carbon. He immediately throws his shotgun to the ground, draws his pistol from his belt holster, and shoots at least 15 rounds at the Nevermore. But it's too late. As we take flight, I hear the sound of bullets whizzing by, but no initial gunshots, probably a suppressed weapon. The Nevermore followed its orders and took me home.

I wish it didn't.

* * *

The Nevermore gently lands on the landing pad; the sight of the Grimm causes the pilots and engineers to run away out of fear. I grab the unconscious girl and pull her over my shoulder, then I dismount from the Nevermore. I approach its beak, softly caressing the smooth surface of it. The Nevermore responds by titling its head, then poking me jokingly.

"I don't understand. How is something so gentle and helpful but yet so dark and brooding?" The bird starts to gingerly run its beak on the side of my head. "Maybe one day, I'll sprout my wings and fly away too." I give it one last smile then part my ways. I make sure I'm inside before I tell the Nevermore to take because I don't want Blake being blown out of my arms by an easily avoidable situation.

The doors to the Liana's office slide open and I can tell Cinder and Liana are both satisfied with my accomplishment because of the grins that engulfed their faces. "The job is done," I say, delicately resting Blake on the couch in Liana's office.

"Do you mind taking her to the interrogation room Ulysses?" Liana asks sincerely.

"I do mind, do it-" A sudden thought passes through my mind, making me feel a bit anxious. "-Isn't Amber in the interrogation room?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Liana says while walking up to Blake and rubbing her head. "I mean the laboratory."

"The lab . . . but why would you take her there?"

"That's a question you know the answer to already." Liana and Cinder both let out a soft chuckle. Of course, it's a rhetorical question. The interrogation room is already taken, where else are they going to bring her?

"Well I'm heading to the barracks. If you need anything, you know where to find me." I turn around and leave. Once the doors slid shut behind me, an uneasy feeling entered my gut. "What are Liana and Cinder planning!?"

* * *

The walk to the barracks is slow and tiring. The thought of Cinder and Liana torturing Blake made me sulk. The odd guard would salute me, and this would just cause more tension between my emotions. I wanted to feel proud of myself, but I betrayed Amber's trust. No she betrayed my trust . . . yet I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself knowing I left Amber alone in the interrogation room; to be beat by Cinder and other White Fang officials.

* * *

I arrive at the barracks and the locker number 53 instantly catches my eye. I completely forgot about the locker considering all the events that just took place. I approach the locker and stand there scanning it. Behind this locker is something worth hiding, or else it wouldn't be locked. I draw my bow and begin to jab at the lock using the lower limb of the bow. *Cling Cling* the sound of steel bashing against steel echoes throughout the empty barracks.

"Common you bastard!" I continuously try to break the lock; only to get angrier with very hit. Finally the lock breaks off an the locker opens slightly. Adrenaline started to stir through me which only brought the unwelcome feeling of shaking and goose bumps. I grab the locker door and slowly open it. The inside of the locker reveals a white lab coat hanging from one of the hook and a light brown folder with "Classified" stamped onto it in bolded red letters, on the top shelf. Nothing interested me except the folder.

"Why is there a classified folder inside a barracks locker?" Usually these types of documents are locked up in a vault or hidden inside a computer. I reach for the folder and grab it, brushing off the dust that collected on it. I open the folder and lay my eyes on a set of documents— four to be exact, that contained notes or entry logs from Adam Taurus regarding the Genesis III Project, the attack on Beacon, and . . . me? The third document briefly explains a note that was written by Adam.

* * *

Entry Log #87

Through the examination of Ulysses Strider, he is to be controlled and noticed upon for his talents to harness Dust and Grimm. Through the observations, Liana Yin will conduct a series of questions that will aid us in the formation of the newly bread soldiers. After the training is over and Liana Yin has taken notes of all side effects and powers Ulysses Strider possesses. Multiple blood extractions will take place and cloned until the vial holding the perfect sample can change a White fang soldier into a Night Angel. (The final product) The Night Angels will be a reincarnation of a new world, and a new ruler. After the perfect sample has been developed and confirmed through first hand witness of a patient changing into a Night Angel; Ulysses Strider will be shot on sight and his body is to be burn, alive or dead. The Night Angels will then proceed through vigorous training— any of which who do not possess the capability to fulfill this training will be brutally tortured in front of the other White Fang soldier to show what failure means. If the Night Angel successfully completes his/her training, he/she will be honored with slaughtering the humans of the Remnant.

* * *

A voice on the P.A. system interrupts my focus. "Ulysses Strider, report to the Liana Yin's Office, Ulysses Strider, report to Liana Yin's office." I could feel my heart bashing against my chest as if it wanted to escape. It was not Amber who betrayed me, but Adam, Liana, and the White Fang. Where I thought I saw salvation, I only found corruption. Amber was right. I am fighting under the wrong flag. I fold the four documents up and tuck them inside a pocket located inside my hooded cloak.

* * *

I take my time walking to Liana's office. I kept preying that the document is just a lie and I never saw it but the paper inside my pocket only showed me the truth. I didn't realize but my breathing had began to speed up. I approach Liana's office and allow the doors to slide open.

"Oh Ulysses, great timing I just got all set up."

"Set up for what?" I ask sounding nervous.

"Well I need to take a few blood samples to make sure the Dust and Grimm blood hasn't affected you at all." She then gestured her for me to take a seat. But instead . . . I ran.

* * *

I enter the hallway where the interrogation room is; where Amber is located. I ram through the door, not giving it any time to respond to my presence and open. I then realized I had begun to turn into a Grimm once more. I also realized something else too.

"No, no, no, no. NO! NO!" I scream. I kneel down beside Amber's half burned, half bruised corpse and begin to cry. "Please, please don't. This is my fault. TAKE ME GOD DAMMIT!" I rest my head on her torso and weep for minutes before I see something moving in the corner of my eye. It was Amber's hand. "Amber!?" *Cough Cough* "Ul . . . yss . . . es" She raises her hand up to my cheek and reaches into her torn up coat; pulling out a golden badge that is stained with a smudge of blood.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here . . . just hold on." I look around looking for something, anything that could nullify her pain, but I'm only giving my hopes up. We're in a room meant for torture not healing. Blood begins to leak out Amber's mouth and run down her chin.

"Please . . . Finish . . . the mission."

"I can't Amber! I'm not a hero, I'm a monster. All I do is-" Tears start to run down Amber's bruised cheeks. Amber grabs my hand and rests the badge in it.

"I love . . ." *Cough Cough* " . . . you . . ." And with her last breath, she's gone. No sign of return or life. In my hand, I held a badge that represented honor and justice. What I'm about to do, has no honor . . . or justice. Only death.

* * *

**Check out S195's "RWBY: Carbon" for the perspective of Shane Carbon...**


	12. Chapter 12 A Man's Will

Chapter 12

A Mans Will

* * *

There's not much to say about what I'm about to do— I'm not proud of it either.

I slam into the wall; teeth, eyes, hair, skin, everything, illustrated a Grimm with a passion to bleed every man dry.

My first victim was a guard scouting the hallways. I bolt forward, quickly entering a fast sprint down the short hallway. The man drops his gun and releases a face of pure horror. He turns to run; thinking it's his best option to escape. He only died tired.

I grab the back of his neck tightly, digging my long, sharp nails into the skin of his neck. I lift him off his feet and I begin to hear cries for help and pleas of mercy. Before the man could start flailing and kicking, I throw my other hand into his back, digging around for his spine. Once I find it, I rip it out with such force that blood sprayed all along the wall behind me. I drop the man and stab his spine into the wall; marking my first kill.

It only gets worse.

* * *

Every man or women to approach me is maimed, butchered or slaughtered. Its minutes later when I look down the hallway of hell and see people mutilated everywhere.

Liana's laboratory is just around the corner. I need to destroy the lab. I need to finish Amber's mission.

"Ulysses Strider, is to be shot on sight. I repeat Ulysses Strider is to be shot on sight." A robotic voice says on the P.A. that is no other then Liana's. She knows I'm coming for her.

A squad of 6 soldiers runs down the hallway toward me and stops at a good distance away; of course you'd want to keep your distance. The sounds of guns being cocked or loaded echoed down the hallway. I grimace at their ignorance and decide to waste no time.

I draw my bow and hone my Dust ability, forming an ice arrow and firing it into the ground in front of them. The arrow explodes causing a shield of ice to create a wall between the squad and me. I holster my bow and begin another simple slaughter.

I push forward, launching myself through the thick sheet of ice, shattering it into large shards. Upon immediate indication of my presence, the men open fire, not realizing that I'm to quick. My first—well 47 victim, but first in the squad—is a short stocky soldier using a pistol. I lodge my hand into his chest and rip out 2 ribs.

As I pull my hand out of his chest, I quickly duck and trip the man behind me. A loud thud is heard when his back slams into the ground. I stab the man in the left eye twice using the ribs, and then I throw them into a soldier's leg; in which he begins to mindlessly shoot and accidentally shoots the man behind me.

I barrel roll forward and pry the ribs out of his leg and nimbly dash around behind him and stab him through the back of the head.

I notice the soldier who lost two ribs is still standing; shocked from the sight of a gaping hole in his chest. Again, I dash forward and firmly grip his throat, pinning him to a wall. With an aggressive force I rip his trachea out and throw the body at the soldier who is still stupid enough to shoot at me.

The dead body slams into the soldier and he stumbles back, tripping over his feat. The last soldier— who already entered a full gallop down the hallway, turned back in disbelief at what he witnessed.

I pull my bow out and aim an arrow at his leg. *Bang* I feel hot steel penetrate my lower back.

I begin to turn around to kill the conscious soldier but I hear another *Bang* A hole located in the man's forehead revealed a spray of blood along the wall as he collapsed to the floor.

When I turn around, the final victim is gone.

* * *

The door flies open as my shoulder bashes through the hard steel. Beside Blake is Liana holding a syringe that is filled with 3mg of Grimm blood.

"Don't. Do. It!" I say in a scratchy, aggressive tone. But Liana only smiles and presses the needle into Blake's neck.

"No you...!" I attack Liana. Ferociously, I throw her across the room into a wall. Then I carefully remove the syringe from Blake's neck.

It appeared Liana only had enough time to inject half of the Grimm blood.

I turn to Liana, the Needle in my right hand. "Ulysses... don't destroy Adam's— our work. We can create a new world!"

I slowly walk toward her, making sure every step is a painful second for her to embrace the thought of how I was going to kill her.

"Did you kill Amber," I say with fury blazing in my eyes.

"Wha- What? No she's still alive that's impossible." Her voice cracks with every word.

I approach Liana and stab the needle into her neck, slowly injecting the rest of the Grimm Blood.

I lean close to her face and say, "Times up. Now you die." I say while leaning close to her face.

I grab Liana's arms and with all my strength, I rip her arms right out of the socket, hearing every bone crack and dislocate. Then I rest my foot upon her chest. And Pull

"Gahhha ahhh." She screams in agonising pain.

Her arms have been completely ripped off of her body; blood gushing out like a waterfall.

I throw her arms across the room and Liana collapses to the floor; her glasses falling from her face.

Blake had begun to flail and scream from the dosage. Amber's mission was to shut down the Genesis III Project. I'll make sure it's wiped off the face of Remnant.

"Ahhh" The young girl screams.

I felt like had an obligation to save her, or at least escort her to someone who could help her considering I'm the one who dragged her here.. Then I would come back to finish the mission.

As I walk over to her, something with a magenta colour to it catches my eye. It's an auto injector on a counter-top that is nicely placed between a cup of empty syringes and test tubes. The syringe is filled with a Dust like substance and has a label on it. It reads, "Poseidon."

I remember how Dust can slow down the effects of the Grimm blood so I begin looking for a syringe filled with Dust; any will work.

After a few moments of searching, I finally find a syringe that is filled with dark red Dust. It'll do I guess.

I head over to Blake, wrapping her arms around my neck; I pick her up in a bridal carry.

I need to get to the hanger and steal a gunship. I rush into the hallway and head left. The hanger is located just outside; it would take me a few minutes to get there, that's if I don't come in contact with any guards.

* * *

As I continue to run down the hallway, soldiers begin to flood in. This time though, it wasn't a squad. 30 soldier using large Machine Guns and small side arms all pointed their guns at me.

*Bang* after a soldier in the front shoots the first bullet, the others immediately follow.

I flinch upon the first bullet that hits me in the shoulder, but I quickly turn my back to them to make sure Blake doesn't get harmed.

Bullet, after bullet, after bullet is shot into my back. The bullets swam around like fish in an aquarium.

"Guha!" I gag up a mouth full of blood and spit it all over the floor. The sight of my own blood scared me. Am I dyeing?

The sound of when cold water touches hot water came from my back. I glance over my shoulder and see the bullets being pushed out by some kind of force. Every bullet hit the cold ground.

Then I could feel the muscles in my back tightening, followed by my chest. The soldiers continue to fire but have no luck.

My back grew Ursa Armour, making me resistant to bullets. I rest Blake on the ground gently and take a quick look at the morons that are still shooting at me.

Carnage, slaughter and butchery. All these words are mean nothing compared to the grotesque wrath I unleash upon these soldiers.

Every Faunus that aimed a gun at me a second ago is now mutilated, maimed, or torn apart. Nothing but the sight of red filled the hallway.

It hurt my eyes to look at.

* * *

I approach Blake and put her into a bridal carry, quickly making another run for the hanger.

The hanger has two available gunships; in which one already has its landing ramp opened to be boarded.

I sprint towards the gunship and run up the landing ramp. I rest Blake inside the rear passenger compartment, and strap her into one of the seats.

After setting Blake down, I make my way into the cock pit and look at the complicated piloting system. I've had flight lessons but it's been a long time.

I decide to trust my instincts and pull a lever down, causing the gunships engines to take a vertical takeoff position. I enter the co-ordinates on the radar system and clicked the auto-pilot.

I'll take her back to Beacon but then her life will depend on the hands of her friends.

* * *

I lean back in my chair and relax. The gunship is slowly taking off in which gave me time to endure the hell I've committed.

A familiar voice echoes through my head, "I won't hurt on my own kind Amber!" The voice kept repeating things I said in the past. My thoughts betray me though, because cold steel gets pressed against my temple and a deep voice says in a aggressive tone.

"Give me an excuse..." The voice is no others then Shane Carbons.

"Listen..." I calmly reply. "I rescued her. I have no intentions of harming her okay?"

"Why should I trust you?" as Carbon raises an eyebrow.

"Because she wouldn't be alive right now... Ask her. If I'm lying. Then I'll let you drive a bullet through my skull."

"Well that's a little hard to do when she's barely awake from whatever Godforsaken drug you gave her."

"Cinder—" I stutter over the name. "Cinder... she arranged her to be drugged. I killed the person drugging her... a close friend, just to save her."

"If that's the case, what made you have a change of heart? Enlighten me!"

"Cinder... she killed someone close to me." I acknowledge, with a sense of sadness.

"Not just that, but she has something big planned and I need to stop it. You need to believe me...we...Blake, don't have a lot of time left."

"And why should I care? I'm only here for Blake. Why should I believe what you're saying. What proof do you have to back it up?"

"Its called the Genesis III Project. It was a program designed to create Super Soldiers... I'm one of them. Back up, and I'll prove it."

"Fine...but do anything stupid, this whole situation becomes a much simpler matter. I'll drown in your own blood, then chuck you out of this plane. Understood?" I nods my head as I activate the auto hover and slowly get out of the chair; turning around and revealing fangs, red eyes, black hair, and red veins that flowed through my face.

"Listen, Blake is dying... in any minute she is going to experience excruciating pain, unless you get her to Beacon and give her a blood transfusion. Its the only way."

Shane looks at me carefully, and see's that I'm holding back some information, so he decides to dig deeper.

"That's it? What the heck is inside her anyways?" I hesitate to answer, but I eventually say, "Grimm blood..."

"WHAT?!" Shane exclaims. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"I've been injected with it too... first its pain, then hallucinations... then you your muscles rip and shift out of place... then, you die."

"Oh Christ!" He looks back at Blake to see she's still unconscious. He lets out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, what do we do?"

I walk towards Blake and look at her. "You need to get her to Beacon quickly. They'll have the medical equipment to perform a blood transfusion..."

"Damn it...fine." Shane replies as he pulls his handgun back and holster it.

I let out a sigh. "Huh listen, if she experiences hallucinations before you get her to Beacon, then give her this." I reach into my pocket and hand him a syringe filled with red dust. "This'll slow down the effects, but you can only give it to her after the hallucination stage!"

He cautiously takes the syringe. "Thanks..."

Suddenly, the aircraft is struck by something, knocking the both of us off balance.

I look at the window and see fire bursting from beneath the window.

"That's my call!" I walk towards the side of the gunship and open the door. I pull out my bow and equip an arrow to the string.

"Good Luck. I hope one day you and I meet eye to eye as comrades." I say as I leap off the gunship and free-fall towards Cinder.


End file.
